


Deceit is Blind.

by MarsupialsOfMars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsupialsOfMars/pseuds/MarsupialsOfMars
Summary: Deceit is blind, and he thought everyone knew...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Deceit is Blind.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a concept from lostonehero on tumblr!

“DEE!” Deceit heard Patton’s call from across the mindscape. He rolled his eyes and got up from his desk. He gently traced his fingers from his desk to the wall.

“If you could come get me next time that would be super!”

“Sorry!”

He made his way down the hall, rarely picking his feet up off the floor, feeling a step ahead, upright. His posture gave him an air of formality, and what could be described as a slither in the way he brushed the carpet fluidly with each step. As much as he enjoyed such perks, his movements had been practiced over his lifetime not for aesthetic, but for functionality. It was one way he managed to navigate, and it worked rather well, as he could get across the mind nearly as fast as any of the others.

“You called?” He flicked out his tongue to catch the scents of everyone int he room. Patton of course, Roman, Logan, Remus, and Virgil. Everyone. “What happened, why is everyone here?”

“It really isn’t all that important guys…” Virgil mumbled from the corner, clearly unwelcoming of Deceit’s input.

“It’s incredibly important!” Roman huffed in offense. “Dee, we need your honest opinion!”

“I’m fully willing to provide.” Deceit raised a brow at the seemingly stupid request.

“We’d like a tiebreaker. Which color of paint would be best in Thomas’s office? Roman claims we should go with this one, because it’s bright and would make Thomas happy. I say that’s absurd, and Thomas would tire easily of it. My choice is far more sensible. Of course Virgil prefers this one, but it’s clearly too depressing, and Patton’s choice is too childish. And Remus… I’m including his merely as a formality.” Logan pushed five pieces of cardstock into Deceit’s hands, which he deduced were paint swatches. The room was silent a moment.

Deceit blinked. “Why are you asking me?”

“I wondered the same thing.” Virgil grumbled from the corner. “Why are we giving him a say?”

“Because we need a tiebreaker!” Patton scolded.

“I still don’t get it… I don’t see color.”

Virgil scoffed. “Very noble of you. But we just need an answer.”

“Yes, what color? The correct and sensible one, or one of the other potentially chaos inducing choices?”

Deceit was only growing more and more confused.

“I really hope you’re joking.”

“Why? Is there something bad about these colors that we didn’t consider?” Patton seemed worried, as if he were afraid he’d been offensive. Deceit turned to Logan. He raised his brows, a tinge of pleading in his expression.

“Logan, out of everyone here, I’d hope you’d understand the concept of blindness or I’ll be incredibly concerned for Thomas’s mental health.”

Logan was silent a moment. “When did our conversation divert toward the topic of blindness?”

Deceit couldn’t help but laugh nervously. He waved a hand in front of his face. “I’m BLIND.”

There were a few seconds of stunned silence, and Deceit was afraid he’d short circuited the bunch before the room erupted into chaos.

“What do you MEAN?! You’re such a liar!” Virgil was hiding his confusion behind a facade of certainty.

“Of course he’s lying. Come on Deceit, just say a color!”

“Since WHEN?!” Roman seemed terrified by the prospect that someone hadn’t seen his perfect face.

Deceit’s mouth hung slightly ajar as he processed. “Wait, did NONE of you know?!”

“Is that why the dark side of the mind is always dark?!” Patton squealed in disbelief.

“That name is LITERAL?! Why did nobody turn on a light?!”

“I thought we all did it for the aesthetic!”

“I do it for the aesthetic!” Remus piped up in response to Virgil, excited but unbothered.

The room fell silent as everyone considered the new information.

“So Lo, if I change my choice to the beige, can I drink the leftovers?”

And with that, Deceit finally had a color named. “Y'know what, I think I’ll go with beige.”


End file.
